Histoire de Sang
by Calypsotitaua
Summary: One shot sur une théorie qui me tourmentait...


Une explosion et un éclair vert fendant le ciel de Godric's Hollow ; foi de Merlin, rien dans ce monde n'aurait bouleversé de telle manière la vie des humains.

Et bientôt, dans cet amas de ruine, triste destin d'une maison qui jadis respirait le bonheur, un homme s'avançait sans faire attention aux crépitements des planches sous ses pas lourds. Il se laissait porter pas ce courage blême, comme blasé par tant de vision d'horreur sur si peu de mètres carrés. Sans doutes son esprit s'était-il fermé… mais il continuait à déplacer des objets, encore et toujours, fermant les yeux devant certaines macabres découvertes. Ca et là, des photographies montrant des personnes souriantes, vestiges d'un temps pas si lointain. Tout ce qui représentait le bonheur de cette famille à jamais brisée, se trouvait sous ses pieds.

Puis il le vit, cet homme fort aux cheveux indisciplinés, cet homme qui respirait le respect était allongé par terre, telle une marionnette désarticulée. James Potter, voisin respectueux malgré ces drôles d'habitudes, était… mort.

Passant les mains sur le visage de l'homme pour clore ses paupières à jamais, l'individu continua sa traversée, sachant qu'il finirait par tomber sur la dépouille de cette si jolie femme, Lily devait être morte, elle aussi. Tout comme… il n'osait y penser. La mort frappe de façon injuste toute personne, mais l'injustice atteint son paradoxe quand un enfant et mêlé à ça. Alors soupirant, il se laissa guider par cette frêle respiration qui lui semblait entendre.

Il ne rêvait pas… près du corps de cette femme qui semblait tellement sereine, se tenait fière et digne comme son père un enfant aux yeux rougis et apeuré. Sans prendre garde au bout de bois qui venait de craquer sous son pied, il le prit dans ses bras en parlant pour briser ce silence apocalyptique :

- Le fichu bout de bois que ton père tenait toujours dans ces mains… Je suppose, qu'il m'en aurait voulu. Mais c'était quelqu'un de bien. Tes parents étaient des gens formidables.

Comme pour sceller les mots de son nouveau protecteur, l'enfant resserra son étreinte et enfoui sa tête le long du cou de cet homme qu'il avait vu quelque fois.

- Ne crois pas qu'on va te laisser comme ça… Oh que non, tu n'as plus cette famille, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occuperais de toi comme il se le doit… Moi et ma chère épouse.

Ils s'éloignèrent ainsi, peu de temps avant que des sorciers n'apparaissent dans ce village calme et cherche après le corps de cet enfant disparu. L'homme apprendra dans les journaux, que ces chers voisins marginaux, avaient été victimes d'une simple fuite de gaz.

- Harry !

Le jeune homme se leva dans un bond, réveillé par la voix stridente de celle qui était son ami depuis sept ans déjà. Les yeux collés et l'esprit embrumé, il ne releva même pas le fait qu'elle se trouvait là, endroit réservé aux garçons. Et soupirant, il prit ses lunettes à tâtons, espérant ainsi éclaircir ses pensées en même temps que sa vue.

- Lève-toi Harry !

A vrai dire, répéter ces mots ne servaient pas à grand-chose, quand la fatigue s'empare d'un corps, il en faut beaucoup pour la faire céder. Et le beaucoup vînt dans un simple mot saccadant l'air de souffles apeurés :

- Voldemort Harry ! Voldemort !

Foi de Merlin qu'il aurait préféré un : « Harry on va être en retard ! » Mais entendre ce nom de si bon matin… nuit finalement, le soleil se faisant trop discret pour pouvoir être réellement présent. Il se leva finalement, pestant machinalement contre cette fille qui avait eu le courage de le dire.

- Calme-toi Hermione et explique moi tu veux !

Alors il la vit s'asseoir sur le lit et commencer son récit tout en tortillant les couvertures. Ron était en face, émergeant tout juste de son sommeil, il tendait une oreille en gardant sa tête sous la couverture. Espérant sans doute pouvoir se rendormir et ainsi croire à un cauchemar… ou simplement éviter que Hermione le voit dans cet état.

Si à ce moment là Harry aurait dû définir cette interruption de la gryffondor, il aurait dit : fausse alerte. Le professeur McGonagall voulait le voir… très bien. Il irait.

Et pourtant, il ne savait pourquoi son esprit était taraudé par des idées plus sombres les unes que les autres. Comme si les yeux noisette qui lui avaient annoncé cette nouvelle trahissaient une nouvelle bien plus importante.

Alors dévalant les escaliers plus par habitude que par impatience, le jeune homme finit par trouver la porte de ce bureau, désormais propriété de la nouvelle directrice. Une porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser sortir son professeur de métamorphose, qui le visage blême lui fit un sourire tellement crispé qu'il pouvait ressembler à une grimace.

- Ah Mr Potter… Miss Granger vus a déjà mis au courant apparemment… Je… rentrez et attendez moi, je ne serais pas longue.

Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait. Raccrochant au passage ses pieds dans le tapis persan, il butta contre le bureau en faisant tomber cette immense pile de parchemins. Désormais, le bureau si parfait de la directrice ressemblait plus à celui de Ron… plus de papier autour que dessus. Et en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour dire « recurvit », sa baguette avait tout remis en ordre… ou presque.

Devant lui, un journal ressemblant traits pour traits à celui de Jedusor, le narguait de sa couverture en cuir. Et poussait par un vent d'insolence, le jeune homme s'en empara pour l'ouvrir au hasard. Il ne mit pas longtemps à se rendre compte de sa fonctionnalité. Des noms, des prénoms, des dates de naissance. Dans ces mains se tenait le journal de l'école, trace de tous les élèves y ayant séjourné. Oh bien sûr, il aurait sans doute dû le reposer à un endroit au hasard, fuyant du la tentation d'en savoir plus et pourtant… comme tous bons sorciers qui se serait trouvé à sa place, Harry l'ouvrit à l'année 1991, page des Gryffondors.

Il y avait Ron bien sûr, en bas de la liste. Ce dernier lui aurait sans doute dit qu'il était habitué. Puis remontant les lettres une par une en cherchant le fameux « P », il le vit enfin. Ces yeux se bloquèrent un instant sur cette vision, le coupant du monde extérieur et des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient dangereusement. Et ce fut presque un supplice d'entendre cette porte grincer. Laissant glisser son regard le long des pages, il survola le prénom d'Hermione et referma le fameux livre avant que la silhouette de son professeur ne se dévoile complètement.

Peu lui importer ce que son professeur avait à lui dire. Finalement, il avait été si habitué à entendre toutes sortes de recommandations que finalement, ça ne pouvait être qu'une de plus. Oui il allait devoir affronter cet infâme personnage, sénateur du mal et cauchemar doté d'une intelligence. Oui, il en arrivait à se dire que finalement, le plus tôt serait le mieux. Et Merlin sait si cette phrase allait prendre tout son sens…

Le soleil se donnait à cœur joie, faussant l'apocalypse qui avait pris forme sous la silhouette de Voldemort. Là, devant Harry, celui qui osait encore se faire appeler Lord, tenait sa baguette brandit au dessus d'une cinquantaine de personnes, s'amusant à la faire danser au dessus des têtes avant de l'arrêter aléatoirement et sonner de la même façon la fin de vie de ces pauvres âmes. Personne n'a le droit de décider de la vie d'une personne, personne… sauf ceux qui le prennent.

Quand on a 18 ans, on aimerait pouvoir prendre ces propres décisions en pensant que quoi qu'il arrive, on mettra ça sur le compte de cette jeunesse qui rend insouciant. Quand on a 18 ans, on aimerait pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose que ces regards pleins de pitié. Quand on a 18 ans, on croit encore au miracle mais quelque soit son âge, l'homme n'est pas apte à affronter une guerre.

Comment Merlin avait-il pus se faire avoir de telle manière ? Comment avait-il pu se faire amener loin de cette protection que lui offrait la famille de sa mère ? Loin de la protection de Poudlard ? Comment avait-il pus se retrouver au beau milieu d'un champ déserter ou des moldus passaient pleins de curiosité sans savoir que cette dernière les emmenait vers le derniers voyages ? Lui qui croyait que ce combat sonnerait la fin des meurtres… finalement, il semblerait qu'en fuyant dix années consécutives, Voldemort aurait fait moins de dégâts.

Et pourquoi lorsqu'on compte sur nous pour une chose si importante, il nous est impossible de nous concentrer sur cette tâche ? Harry était sûre d'une chose : il allait mourir. Sans aucunes protections, il allait mourir. Et c'est presque plus par insouciance que par courage que le rouge et or s'avança vers son bourreau, décidé à se battre jusqu'à l'issu, même si elle allait être négative. Oui, Voldemort n'allait pas vaincre sans mal.

Et lorsqu'il leva sa baguette en gardant le regard fixe, il sentit dans cette main qui se posa sur son épaule, un mélange de confiance et d'amour qu'il n'aurait pu définir. Il savait qu'il aimé cette personne… d'un amour qui défiait la morale. Certes, il y avait Ginny… mais cette autre personne qui ne partageait pas son sang avait fait naître en lui des sensations nouvelles… Un amour fraternel… oui Fraternel…

De tous les liens magiques qui pouvaient exister, le mariage étaient de loin le plus beau. Harry la regardait danser dans les bras de celui qu'elle avait détesté, aimé, défié, adoré, méprisé et finalement épousé. Elle n'aurait pu trouver de meilleur mari, et cela le rassurait fortement. Elle, la fille la plus douée que Poudlard ai formé avait choisi son meilleur ami. Merlin qu'ils étaient beaux, Merlin qu'il était heureux.

Depuis la mort de Voldemort, il avait trouvé sa femme, et sa famille… lui qui se croyait pour jamais orphelin avait su pardonner à sa sœur, cette cachotterie si longtemps gardé enfoui au plus profond d'elle.

Mais il faut savoir pardonner… alors après les explications d'usage, il avait enfin su ce qui s'était passé le jour de la mort de ces parents. Cet homme qui était venu chercher l'un des enfants en oubliant l'autre… sacré Mr Granger, il n'avait pas failli à sa promesse, Hermione avait été heureuse.

Il ne lui avait jamais caché son adoption, mais Dumbledore s'était chargé de lui demander d'être silencieuse… Si elle était un lien de sang pour Harry, elle était aussi sa plus grande chance de vaincre et pour cela, personne ne devait pas être au courant… pas tant que Harry ne maîtriser pas l'occlumancie. Voilà donc pourquoi elle insistait tant sur le sujet, voilà pourquoi les études de Harry la préoccupé parfois plus que les siennes, voilà pourquoi elle s'inquiétait tant pour lui. Il était aussi pour elle, sa seule famille.

Pauvre Ron, lui aussi avait souffert de cette situation, la jalousie de Hermione envers celui qui lui avait volé l'amitié de son frère n'avait pas de limite… que de disputes et d'humiliations pour aboutir à un mariage.

Mais comment avait-il fait pour ne pas se rendre compte de tout cela ? Quand il y repensait, il y avait eu tant d'indices… le crapaud de Neville soit disant disparu qui avait amené Hermione jusqu'à lui… Pourquoi avait-il seulement fait son retour à l'intérieur du château… Il avait juste fait le voyage dans la poche de la jeune fille. Comment pouvait-elle être au courant de tant de chose sur la magie ? Elle fille de moldus ? Même très doué, personne ne peut remplir sa tête de tant de chose en seulement quelques semaines… Pourquoi s'était-elle tant mêlé de leurs affaires ? Après tout, elle ne connaissait ni Ron, ni lui…

Et puis, ce fameux registre de l'école… Hermione en dessous de son nom… depuis quand granger était placé après Potter ?

Sans doute ses parents avaient-ils tout prévu… Un lien fraternel qui avait pour but de sauver plus d'une vie…


End file.
